


What could Baz be Daydreaming About?

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blushing, Daydreaming, Gay, Internal Monologue, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Pining, Pre-Slash, Slash, poor baz, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon wonders why his sworn enemy keeps staring at him. It's for a very different reason than he thinks.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 33





	What could Baz be Daydreaming About?

Simon  
He's plotting.  
I'm sure of it.  
Baz is sitting in a chair by the window, black hair perfectly framing his perfect (perfectly annoying) face. He's staring out the window, plotting. Probably against me.   
I wonder how he'll try to kill me this time. Another chimera? Maybe a staged accident? Who knows, maybe this time he'll steal an idea from the Humdrum and send flying monkeys after me. Of maybe he'll go with the old classic and push me down the stairs.   
Who knows what he's fantasizing about.  
He keeps stealing little glances at me. Creep. (I mean, I am staring at him, I guess. But at least I'm not planning his death.) He thinks I haven't noticed, but every few minutes his eyes drift over to me.   
He does it again, and this time I make eye contact with him and give him my best sneer. Startled, he looks down at his papers. (The ones he's been too busy planning murder to focus on.) (As a matter of fact, I should probably get started on my homework, too. But I'll do it later. When he's not here. Distracting me.)  
He looks out the window again, just staring into space. He smooths a strand of hair behind his ear.   
And... and why on earth is he blushing?

Baz  
I'm blushing.  
Shit.  
I can feel the heat on my cheeks, and I know I must be bright red. This is one of the many reasons I hate being a vampire. I haven't drank recently, so my skin is so pale that it's obvious whenever I blush, which is admittedly more often than I'd like to think.   
And it's all Snow's fault for being so bloody handsome.   
I hope he hasn't noticed.   
Snow's still so sure I'm going to kill him one day. (Maybe I should. At least then I could focus on my schoolwork.)  
It's amazing, actually. He still believes I hate him. Okay, so maybe I'm not the best at showing my affection for him, but c'mon. I've barely tried to kill him since the chimera. Does he really think I spend this much time plotting against him and then do nothing about it?  
If he knew what I was actually thinking about…  
I sneak a quick glance at him, and he's staring right back at me.  
I feel my face get even warmer.   
Stop. Blushing.   
He's still looking at me, confused.  
"Um." I say.  
Great, now he'll expect me to finish my scentence.  
I'm about to find something rude to say, but before I can, he says, "Thinking about how you're going to kill me?"   
Thank god.   
I make a zipping lips motion, and add in a smirk for good measure. His suspicious, narrowed eyes glare at me from beneath his waves of honey-colored hair, and it's all I can do not to reach over and run my hand through his curls.  
But I don't.  
With one last glare, I turn away from him and hunch down over my work. I hear him muttering, annoyed, under his breath as he picks up his papers and walks briskly out of the room.  
Crowley, I'm bad at this.


End file.
